


Stato di grazia

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [16]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Introspettivo, M/M, One-Shot, Romantico, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souichi non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui gli si sarebbe offerto spontaneamente pur di togliergli dalla faccia <i>quell</i>’espressione, ma appena un anno prima non avrebbe preso l’iniziativa neanche per un bacio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stato di grazia

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction, che somiglia un po’ troppo a un monologo, è un tentativo di dare un’interpretazione personale al capitolo extra contenuto nel fanbook di **Tyrant** uscito quest’estate.  
>  Non scrivevo di questa coppietta agli antipodi da secoli, ma il mio Tetsuhiro sembra ancora un babbeo mentre il mio Souichi è la stessa personificazione di un’apologia dell’asessualità aromantica di cinque anni fa… _Sorry_. T^T

Quand’era così pimpante, Morinaga stava tramando qualcosa.  
Non era mai stato in grado di mentirgli in modo convincente, ma Souichi conosceva la sua fastidiosa predisposizione a distorcere le verità che gli andavano strette. Doveva restare in allerta: se Morinaga stava per sganciare una bomba, se ne sarebbe accorto solo quando gli fosse caduta in testa.  
Quel mattino era stato aveva colto di sorpresa. Impegnato a respingere imbarazzanti premure post-coito che l’avevano reso solo più consapevole di essersi arreso alle carezze di Morinaga, Souichi non aveva avuto l’agio di ricomporsi dopo quel bizzarro tsunami ormonale.  
Quando mai era andato in calore? Non era un dannato maiale come il suo kohai – e metà delle persone che conosceva, a giudicare da come amavano vantare le proprie prodezze.  
Souichi non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui gli si sarebbe offerto spontaneamente pur di togliergli dalla faccia _quell_ ’espressione, ma appena un anno prima (*) non avrebbe preso l’iniziativa neanche per un bacio.  
Le reazioni di Morinaga avevano un peso su come si sentiva; preoccuparsene era diventata una responsabilità: che gli andasse giù o meno, aver varcato confini che esulavano dall’affetto amicale lo portava a essere più attento alle sue esigenze. Eppure, che farsi toccare da lui lo mandasse in tilt lo irritava e confondeva allo stesso livello.  
A colazione se l’era studiato ben bene, il suo viso, alla ricerca di tracce di colpevolezza. Ma a parte irradiare tanta soddisfazione da rendere chiaro a chiunque di aver saziato i suoi riprovevoli appetiti, Morinaga non si era esibito in recriminazioni ambigue.  
Davvero sarebbe stato capace di drogarlo solo per estorcergli una scopata? Al punto in cui erano arrivati, Souichi stentava a immaginarlo.  
Doveva sempre prestare attenzione perché non gli riempisse un bicchiere di troppo, quando ci davano dentro con l’alcol, ma che ripescasse dall’armadio l’afrodisiaco che… No, no. Morinaga aveva imparato la lezione. Quella lì sì, perlomeno.  
Souichi aggredì la colazione, inghiottendo bocconi di toast e bile.  
Avrebbe voluto afferrare Morinaga e scuoterlo fino a fargli sputare fuori la verità, quale che fosse, o almeno a sottrarlo alla sua fantasia galoppante.  
Il Morinaga euforico era peggio del Morinaga giù di corda: Souichi comprendeva la sua rabbia o la sua tristezza, ma non perché il kohai, dopo il sesso, apparisse più eccitato di prima.  
Ormai Souichi aveva ceduto abbastanza volte al « compromesso », come lo chiamava lui, da dover riconoscere che non faceva tanto schifo quanto aveva dichiarato in principio. Ma ogni assenso gli costava una rimescolata di budella.  
Da adolescente Souichi aveva riso dei suoi coetanei, sempre lì a battere sullo stesso chiodo. Adesso si ritrovava nei loro panni con dieci anni di ritardo.  
Considerava Morinaga doppiamente responsabile; per avergli dimostrato che il suo corpo poteva rivelarsi sensibile come quello degli altri comuni mortali e perché ormai trovava meno stomachevole l’idea di due uomini che si scambiavano effusioni. Ma ciò non giustificava l’ostinazione di Morinaga a interpretare tutte le esitazioni di Souichi come timidezza o testardaggine: non avrebbe mai capito quanto e perché soffrisse disagio durante le loro non più così rare parentesi intime.  
Morinaga significava _qualcosa_ per lui, e quel sentimento che non aveva fretta di etichettare metteva il suo amante un gradino più in alto di quello su cui aveva precedentemente collocato l’assistente solerte o il confidente da cui correva a sfogarsi quand’era agitato. Ma questo non implicava che gli sarebbe piaciuto camminare mano nella mano con lui per i corridoi dell’università, o che avere un’erezione in sua presenza fosse da tradursi in un « Anch’io sono arrapato, facciamolo! »  
Come spiegarlo a un ragazzo il cui cervello abitava in una realtà parallela dove Souichi era un territorio prezioso da marcare di continuo, un oggetto sessuale appetibilissimo che aveva il dovere di difendere da nugoli di ammiratori pronti a portarglielo via (**)? Insomma, lo accusava ancora di intendersela con _Isogai_!  
« Non è un bene, che questo sia un giorno festivo? » Morinaga lo strappò al suo rimuginare.  
« Ah? Suppongo di sì… Ma aspetta… » Souichi aggrottò la fronte, lento a cogliere doppi sensi di cui avvertiva il sentore ma che avrebbe preferito ignorare. « Perché dici questo? »  
Morinaga ebbe la decenza di mostrarsi contrito. « Uhm… Perché ieri non ce l’ho fatta a trattenermi e sono stato piuttosto rude? »  
Souichi sbatté la tazza sul tavolo. Metà del caffè volò per aria, mancando di poco la manica della sua camicia. « _Non parlare tutto il tempo di queste cose, schifoso!_ » urlò.  
« Volevo solo assicurarmi che non ti facesse male niente… »  
La tazza attraversò lo spazio che li divideva e centrò il suo obiettivo.

* * *

Le lenzuola era andato a prendergliele volentieri, lieto di allontanarsi dalla fonte del piagnucolio che aveva disturbato la sua lettura.  
Mentre disfaceva il letto, una constatazione vergognosa balenò nella testa di Souichi: _Almeno sono impregnate solo del mio sudore_ (***).  
Scippò il cuscino innocente dalla federa con più violenza di quanto meritasse. Avrebbe dovuto correggere quell’abitudine di prendersela con gli oggetti invece che con le persone interessate.  
Varcò la soglia, il fagotto di stoffa appallottolato tra le braccia, e vide che Morinaga si era già avviato alla lavatrice col suo carico: « Ecco qua », gli disse.  
« Ah, grazie. »  
Lo accompagnò fino al bagno, ma non entrò con lui. Il tacito accordo era che delle faccende domestiche, panni sporchi compresi, si occupasse Morinaga, escludendo solo quelle incombenze che avrebbero violato la privacy di Souichi. Gli stirava persino le camice (****), ma non metteva piede in camera sua dall’episodio che lo aveva fatto scappare in Canada per due mesi.  
Era bello che Morinaga avesse accettato che alcuni limiti non andavano superati. Dove avrebbe potuto rintanarsi in caso di necessità, del resto, se anche quel rifugio fosse stato violato?  
Souichi tornò al divano e al suo libro, ma ormai la concentrazione era svanita.  
Sbirciò Morinaga da sopra l’orlo delle pagine, seguendone i movimenti con lo sguardo mentre passava l’aspirapolvere. Nonostante il rumore, quando si avvicinò Souichi lo sentì canticchiare un motivetto sconosciuto.  
Non sapeva quali fossero i gusti di Morinaga in fatto di musica, sempre che ne avesse di specifici. I loro dialoghi gravitavano intorno al lavoro, o al massimo a cosa cucinare per pranzo e cena.  
Quand’era nervoso o emozionato, Souichi si lasciava uscire di bocca qualsiasi cosa. Morinaga invece, nonostante la sua affabilità, era molto più riservato. Se quel suo fratello maggiore ipocrita o l’ex mentecatto non avessero deciso di farsi un paio di viaggetti a Nagoya, probabilmente Souichi non avrebbe mai scoperto certi dettagli del passato del suo collaboratore, né alcuni dei tratti più complessi della sua personalità.  
La sua volubilità disturbava Souichi, ma forse sarebbe riuscito a gestire le sue oscillazioni emotive, se si fosse preso la briga di conoscerlo più a fondo. D’altro canto, non era già accaduto che Souichi avesse sottovalutato le sue intenzioni?  
Odiava che quei sospetti avessero ripreso a sedimentarsi, ma c’era stato un precedente e le somiglianze erano troppe perché non gli sorgesse il dubbio. Souichi non avrebbe tollerato l’affronto di un secondo stupro.  
  
… _Stravaccato tra le lenzuola aggrovigliate, il sorrisone delle grandi occasioni stampato in faccia, gli aveva scostato dagli occhi gonfi di stanchezza una ciocca umida. « Sono felice, Senpai. »_  
  
Souichi mise via il libro: doveva vederci chiaro. « Ehi! » lo chiamò. « Vuoi che ti aiuti? »  
« Eh? » Morinaga non nascose la propria meraviglia. Souichi non aveva mia avuto l’indole della casalinga. « Mi faresti un piacere. Ma sei sicuro di farcela? »  
« _Finiscila_. » ringhiò. Aveva le guance in fiamme. « Sto bene! »  
Morinaga ridacchiò. « Ok, ok. Devo andare a fare compere, questo pomeriggio. Perché non mi accompagni? »  
Certo che sarebbe andato. Così, se effettivamente esisteva una ragione valida per avercela con lui, Souichi lo avrebbe scoperto e punito come meritava.  
Detestava brancolare nella confusione mentre Morinaga si aggirava per casa come un idiota, ubriaco di gioia.

* * *

Com'era prevedibile, il banco frigo suggerì loro uno spunto di conversazione.  
« Che vorresti mangiare stasera, Senpai? » cinguettò Morinaga, come se dalla sua risposta fosse dipeso qualcosa di più sostanzioso del cibo con cui gli avrebbe riempito il piatto.  
« Mi va bene tutto… » borbottò Souichi, stanco di arrancargli dietro mentre scorrazzava tra una corsia e l’altra.  
Non aveva trovato prove che gli permettessero di formulare un’accusa valida. Morinaga non aveva fatto alcunché di sbagliato, a parte ostentare il suo stato di grazia.  
  
 _Il suo fiato caldo che gli solleticava l'orecchio, la voce arrochita dal sonno. « Sono felice. »_  
  
Argh! Doveva smetterla di pensarci. Era più semplice quando gli rimanevano impressi solo i suoi musi lunghi.  
« … Magari del pesce. » In pieno soliloquio culinario, Morinaga non aveva notato la sua distrazione.  
« Qualcosa di semplice andrebbe bene », lo frenò Souichi. Doveva imporgli delle direttive, altrimenti gli avrebbe servito un banchetto da un ricevimento nuziale. Spesso esagerava, quand’era così elettrizzato.  
« Lo farò alla mugnaia, allora, condito col succo di limone. E per contorno ci saranno funghi e verdure. »  
« Suona buono », approvò suo malgrado Souichi.  
Fuori al supermercato li attendeva un clima mite, l’ideale per una passeggiata. Le borse non erano troppo pesanti, né il tragitto troppo lungo.  
« Sei bravo a inventare menù », disse Souichi imboccando il viale.  
Morinaga si massaggiò la nuca, compiaciuto per l’apprezzamento. « È perché ho vissuto a lungo da solo. E poi adoro cucinare. » Stava facendo oscillare il suo sacchetto come un bambino, pregustando ore di giochi, avrebbe dondolato il secchiello correndo verso la spiaggia. « E se preparassi anche una zuppa di miso e mozuku? Abbiamo comprato tanta di quella roba… »  
Souichi, neppure troppo seccato, lasciò che quel parlare a raffica cullasse le sue riflessioni.  
Non era la prima volta che sceglieva di dargli credito piuttosto che saltargli alla gola, e intuì che arrendersi a quell’inatteso bisogno di tranquillità non gli sarebbe pesato.  
Voleva una tregua dai cattivi pensieri.  
Ammetterlo non era indolore, ma il buon umore di Morinaga aveva un effetto distensivo sui suoi nervi. Avrebbe potuto persino contagiarlo, se avesse avuto un carattere più incline all’allegria.  
Si era svegliato nel letto del suo amante infiammato dal desiderio di scatenare un litigio, convinto che un doveroso senso di colpa avrebbe indotto Morinaga a reagire con altrettanta violenza. Bisticciare avrebbe camuffato dietro la maschera familiare della collera la frustrazione scaturita dal dubitare di lui.  
Quando Souichi aveva deposto spontaneamente le armi, però, il suo mondo non era caduto a pezzi per l’indignazione.  
Avrebbe potuto impuntarsi, indagare fino a quando Morinaga non avesse sciolto quel piccolo nodo d’incertezza che ancora inquinava la fiducia che riponeva in lui. Ma la pace interiore era un sentimento che assaporava tanto di rado che non gli andava di forzare quell’equilibro singolare.  
Souichi era così assuefatto ai ritmi serrati del laboratorio che i periodi di riposo forzato lo facevano sentire smarrito. Ora, invece, valutare l’eventualità di concedersi un pomeriggio di vacanza non lo mandò nel panico.  
C’era un piccolo, recondito angolo della sua mente nel quale Souichi tornava a perdersi dopo che una brutta discussione con Morinaga gli aveva tolto il sonno o avvelenato la giornata. Era l’angolo dove andava a nascondersi quando interagire con lui gli pareva troppo stressante perché valesse la pena insistere.  
Morinaga era così ingenuo da illudersi di aver addomesticato il suo lato peggiore.  
Morinaga aveva appena cominciato a conoscerlo oltre le apparenze, eppure aveva osato dichiarare di amarlo.  
Quando la tensione sessuale tra loro fosse calata, Morinaga avrebbe perso i paraocchi e si sarebbe accorto che il personaggio ricamato dalla sua immaginazione non era mai esistito.  
Se lo avesse lasciato, Souichi sarebbe stato libero di tornare a sprangarsi nel suo solitario, tiepido cantuccio. Oppure avrebbe potuto giocare d’anticipo, e rivelarsi un uomo migliore di quanto Morinaga avesse mai sognato. Era possibile impegnarsi insieme perché quella piacevole Domenica oziosa non rimanesse un evento isolato?  
A concentrarsi troppo sul futuro, si rischiava di concretizzare delle brutte paure. Ma forse anche per Souichi era arrivato il momento di azzardare una pianificazione.

* * *

(*) Prendete questa indicazione con le pinze. Non rileggo il manga da parecchio e non saprei stimare da quanto, di preciso, Sou e Tetsu siano diventati amanti.  
(**) _IMHO_ , le scenate di gelosia di Morinaga nel nono volume erano fuori luogo, così come la pretesa che Souichi gli dimostrasse affetto comportandosi in maniera altrettanto eccessiva.  
(***) Giudicando dal poco che si vede dell’arredamento, mi è sembrato che da quando hanno iniziato a convivere, Sou e Tetsu abbiano fatto sempre sesso in camera di Morinaga.  
(****) Nel sesto volume, Soujin ha affermato che il suo primogenito non dà mai una mano in casa. Vista la risposta di Souichi, presumo che avendo per coinquilino un maniaco dell’ordine come Morinaga, un po’ ne stia approfittando…


End file.
